The Strawberry, the Cat and the Bell
by Mewfantasticgirl
Summary: "Ichigo, you're adopted! You are one of triplets" That's the sentence that changed Ichigo's whole life. Now her sisters are coming to visit! Read her whacky adventures with her new-found sisters!


The strawberry,the Cat, and the Bell!

Mewfantasticgirl: Hi! Sorry if it'll be a will before the next chapter, school does take a good lot of time out of my life, and there are also the other fanfics I'm writing, so it may take a good while before the next chapter. Anyway, on with the story!

P.S. since I don't know how to use honourifics, I'm not using them in this story.

Ichigo walked through the front door of her house, and took her shoes off.

It had been two years since the Tokyo Mew Mews had its final battle. Two years since Ichigo had seen the other mews. Two years since her mew mark disappeared. Two years of boring, dull, depressing life.

After the final battle, the mew mews had gotten into an argument. In the end, Mint had suggested "maybe we should just never see each other again!" they had all agreed on it and they walked away from each other forever. And then a few weeks after that, Masaya had been in a car crash and died.

Ichigo's life had been going down from there, one of her school friends moved away and the other one joined a click and turned on Ichigo. Well anyway, Ichigo was so depressed that she had seen a therapist. But the therapist had just proclaimed her yesterday as "fixed".

Ichigo walked into the kitchen where her parents were talking in a low voice.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said sharply when she heard they mention her name.

"Ichigo…There's something we need to talk to you about" her mum said uneasily.

Even after she had sat down, no one spoke for about five minutes.

"Ichigo. You're adopted!" her dad blurted out suddenly.

A huge shock wave went through went through Ichigo. Adopted? No way! But then who was her biological mother and father?

When Ichigo voiced this, her mother answered this.

"When you were no more than a year old, you're mother and father were coming home from a visiting a friend, when a car slammed into the area of the front seat, killing them instantly. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, you're one of identical triplets" Mother answered softly.

"Wha-?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"When you're parents died, there was no one to care for them so the three of you were sent to an orphanage. Everyone how came was interested in adopting only one or two children, so the three of you were split up. The orphanage made sure that you kept you're original names. The first one to go was you, Ichigo, we were unable to decide but we settled on you because you did not cry like your sisters. The orphanage told us that if we took only you, then we would be splitting you up, but we were only prepared for one girl. Anyway, we felt guilty so after we got a few more things for the other girls, we went back. But we found out that your sisters had already been adopted out. They told us that you're first sister to go was Neko; she was adopted by an Australian couple and was taken to Australia" Mum explained.

"Neko" Ichigo said softly. Neko meant cat in Japanese. The strawberry and the cat girls.

"You're other sister, Suzu, had been adopted a few days earlier by a couple from Nagoya. Of course we were shocked about this, we thought that they still would be there, and we felt that we shouldn't tell you because you might…ya' know… get depressed, well at least more depressed than now, about your real parents dying and being separated from your sisters. But know this Ichigo, we love you dearly and wouldn't trade you for anything, you're the best thing that's happened to us" Mum continued.

Ichigo sat there, in deep shock. Finally an question stirred in her mind.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Ichigo asked quietly.

There was a moment's pause before her mother replied.

"Well Suzu and Neko's parents are both going on long business trips but they have no one to keep and eye on them, so they have gotten in contact with us and asked us if we could mind them for two years" Dad said slowly, wanting to see how Ichigo reacted.

Ichigo eyes went wide. Seeing her sisters for the first time, only having heard about they existed less than five minutes ago, was mind blowing.

"Sweetie?" mum asked cautiously.

"I'm fine. When are they coming?" Ichigo said quickly recovering.

"In a week's time. We thought we'd give you some time to adjust to the idea of being one of triplets. Oh and that reminds me, their parents sent us some pictures of them for you to see what they look like" dad said relaxing and pulling a small wad of pictures out of his pocket.

Dad handed her the photos for her to look through, the names of each girl on the back.

"Honey, can you help me with dinner" Mum said quickly ushering dad away to give Ichigo time to look through the pictures.

Ichigo spread the photos out on the table and stared at the photos. The pictures of Neko featured her with a tabby cat and horses. Suzu's featured her with pieces of art with blue ribbons. Ichigo had noticed immediately that they all had the same hair, face and eye colour. After looking at the photos, Ichigo had the jitters with excitement. Darn it! Now Ichigo was busting to see her long-lost sisters!

The following week was full of excitement to the upcoming Saturday, preparing and waiting was thick that week. Then finally Saturday came round.

Ichigo was waiting impatiently at gate 17, at Tokyo airport, waiting for flight 1:00pm Sydney to Tokyo, the one carrying Neko to her.

"Oh I can hardly wait!" Ichigo exclaimed happily, as she waited with her parents for the plane to land.

"Hey, you know, it'll be landing in any minute now, why not going to the window to try and spot her plane" Dad suggested tiredly.

Ichigo walked quickly to the window and waited. It wasn't long before a plane with the logo of the plane that Neko was using, landed smoothly on the ground. Ichigo waited a moment, before trotting to her parents to tell them that she thinks the plane that had Neko, has landed. Ichigo nervously watched as the passengers walked out of the gate. Ichigo was waiting for five minutes as the people slowly sauntered away, before she noticed a head with glossy red hair tied back into a ponytail, the length slightly longer than Ichigo's. Ichigo craned her neck and soon spotted Neko, pony-skipping with a jammed to the brim pink hiker's backpack, bright pink suit case that seems about to burst, and a heavy looking shoulder bag.

"Neko?" Ichigo asked the girl curiously.

The girl turned to Ichigo, gave one look at her, before flinging her arms around her and squealing with delight!

"Ichigo!" Neko said happily, she had a definite Australian tone to her voice.

"So you're Neko?" Ichigo mused.

"Yeah! I'm so happy to meet you! We look so alike! Do you like horses? I love horses! I want to breed thoroughbred horses when I'm older! Do you like cats as well? I love cats! I have a tabby at home call Cobbles! I have some pictures with me of her! Oh, dear I'm ranting on again, but I'm just so excited!" Neko said very quickly.

"I like cats, I think horses are ok… and how can you speak so fast in Japanese?" Ichigo said amazed.

"I'm pretty hyper. I'll get tired of talking soon and go all anti-social, just as a heads up" Neko said laughing.

"Well let's go to gate 31, Suzu will be getting off in twenty minutes" Dad said promptly interrupted.

Neko said a quick hello and thank you for minding her to Ichigo's adopted parents, before they dashed off to the gate 31.

They didn't have to wait long, because almost as soon as they got there, the passengers were getting off. It wasn't long before Suzu came off (her hair went to the small of her back); she had pretty much the same amount of luggage as Neko. After a quick intro, they dashed off to the car, loaded their stuff up, and went home. During the ride home, Ichigo talked none stop to her sisters. Apparently, Suzu had been told about being adopted and with sisters when she was 7, while Neko's parents didn't keep it a secret from her so Neko pretty much always knew. The plus side of things, were that they all could talk in Japanese (Neko was a little jerky, but otherwise could speak it pretty well and could keep up in the conversation). It felt like next to no time before they were at home, still chatting. They went into the living room and chatted there for a good couple of hours, before something that Ichigo had not been expecting, came up.

"Ichigo?" Neko started.

"Yeah?" Ichigo urged sipping her drink of hot chocolate that her parents had brought in for them.

"Have you seen the Tokyo Mew Mews before? It was on the news in Australia and made big headlines. I was fascinated by them!" Neko asked excitedly.

Ichigo stiffened at this but Suzu looked interested so she felt pressured to tell.

"Kind of" Ichigo said awkwardly.

"Kind of?" Suzu echoed looking like: that-isn't-the-end-of-it-isn't-it?

"I know them" Ichigo said slowly.

"Personally, or have you've seen them action?" Neko asked, cocking her head to the side.

There was a moment's pause before Ichigo replied:

"Personally" she said finally.

The two both stared at her, mouths gaping wide. And then there was an explosion of questions.

"Really? That's awesome!" Neko squealed.

"Who are they really?" Suzu asked curiously.

"Do we get to meet them?!" Neko demanded.

"Are you guy's friends?" Suzu asked.

"CAN I HAVE THEIR AUTOGRAPH?!" Neko practically screamed.

"Shh! My parents don't know of this. Yes I do know them, but I'm no longer friends with them" Ichigo said quietly.

"Huh?" Suzu asked curiously.

"We had a fight two years ago, luckily we don't need to fight anymo- opps" Ichigo started but realized her mistake too late.

"Wha-?!" Neko looked shocked.

"We?" Suzu said narrowing her eyes.

"Long story, but I'll tell you this. Just take the 'mew' out of their names and you get their real names" Ichigo said grimacing.

There was a moment's pause before Suzu's and Neko's eyes went wide.

"You're Mew Ichigo?" Suzu said weakly.

"Was, my mew mark disappeared at the same time as the others" Ichigo said smally.

There was a long pause.

"You have to tell us everything about the mew mews! From start to finish! From how you became a mew, to losing your powers! I want to hear detail of every battle, every single foe, and everything concerning the mew mews!" Neko squealed, eyes gleaming.

So Ichigo launched into a story of the whole saga, not leaving a single battle out, not a single time Kish had tried to win her heart (Suzu and Neko seemed a little spastic about that part), not a single time she thought she was going to die, not even the time she meet Ringo or Berry, Not even the Blue Knight was left out, she included all the romances (Neko went "aww", when Ichigo told them about Pudding and Tart), and to the final battles, and then the fight that separated the mews forever. When Ichigo had finished, she had a horrible pang in her heart, loneliness, heartbreak, sorrow, and above all missed her friends with all her heart.

"Wait a minute. What was the fight about? I get into an argument often, sometimes its physical sometimes its verbal, but you always need a reason behind your fight" Neko said frowning.

Ichigo strained her mind, but nothing came to mind.

"I don't remember" Ichigo said slowly.

There were quite startled expressions from Suzu and Neko.

"Then let's go and find Pudding, Berry, Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro!" Neko said, doing the hero/quest pose where you stand up and pint your index finger upwards.

"I don't know…it _**has**_ been two years…I don't know if they're still around" Ichigo said worriedly.

They couldn't say much more because mum called everyone to dinner. Even after that, they didn't talk about the mew mews until the next day.

Mewfantasticgirl: Ok, this chapter is over. It will probably be a while before the next one *looks side ways*, sorry I'm just really busy.

Meaning of names:

Ichigo – strawberry

Neko – cat

Suzu - bell


End file.
